Another lonely night
by Blueeyesbane
Summary: Magnus bane is a famous singer who's songs, unknown to him, are written by shy alec lightwood a young, depressed English teacher. So what happens when izzy, Alec's sister, is invited to one of magnus' legendary parties? I know, I know bad summary, but please read! Warnings- self harm, depression etc..
1. Chapter 1

Magnus was humming a song from his new album whilst he applied a thick layer of black eyeliner around his gold green cat like eyes. He loved the songs in his new album, magnus wondered how ragnor had found so many great songs. He should really give him a pay rise, magnus thought as he put on his tight electric blue leather trousers, pairing them with a black ripped top that left little to the imagination and a pair of black combat boots which had dark silver laces that magnus absolutely loved. They were edgy and fashionable whilst being comfortable, so in magnus's opinion they were perfect to party in. This _coincidently_ was exactly what magnus was doing this evening.

As he sat back down at his vanity table, he found himself again sing the song from his new album. fallen angel, that's what he thought that the song was called but he couldn't be sure. Magnus was surprised the first time he heard it because it was a lot more depressing and angry than the songs he sung but he was shocked by how much he liked it.

 _now It seems I'm fading, all my dreams are not worth saving, I've done all my waiting and I've still got nowhere left to go, so I wait for you to take me under way._

Alec was sitting at the desk in his bedroom in his small apartment in Manhattan, he could hear his sister coming through the apartment door, he had given her a set of keys after about the sixth time he had been woken up by a drunk Isabelle insisting that she had to stay with him because she couldn't go back home to their parents because she was so drunk. However for once izzy wasn't here because she was completely shit faced, no she was here because she couldn't decide what to wear to magnus banes party. Apparently being invited to one of magnus banes parties was a big thing for the up and coming model that was Alec's lovely sister. As she walked into the room alec had a sudden urge to write a song about his sister, who always seemed to be so confident and in control of her own life. Alec quickly scribbled a note to remind himself to do that later, apparently there were more pressing matters now which was, in izzy's opinion, to choosing a stunning dress to wear to magnus banes party. Alec inwardly frowned this was going to take a long time.

Izzy waltzed into his bedroom carrying a crazy number of garment bags and flopped onto the bed.

'Alecccc ' she whined 'help me, I have like 50 different dresses and I don't know which to wear'

Alec had helped izzy choose what to wear so many times he knew what would hurry up this process. He may not know fashion but he knew izzy and that was just as good.

'Iz ' he said 'what colour are we liking today'

'Umm I'm not sure purple maybe or red... Wait, I know, gold'

Izzy had a selection of gold dresses but she chose which one to wear relatively quickly, for Isabelle at least.

In the end she ended up wearing a strapless gold dress that ended about mid thin, to short in Alec's opinion but he wouldn't voice this, it only end up in an unnecessary argument.

Once izzy had fixed her hair and makeup she was being shooed out of the door by alec who just wanted to get back to writing his song. However he did make sure to make her promise that she would call him if she got to drunk to drive home. He would not have a drunk izzy driving around new York, she was a bad enough driver as it was. Alec shuddered at the thought and with that shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N Everything is owned by cassie clare, cry :(. I only own the plot!**

 **also I know that this is a readers worst nightmare but this is my first fanfic :/ Guest - thanks for the review I have checked through my last chapter and I think I've corrected all the typos.**

 **anyways...**

 **Alec**

Alec sat back down at his desk and started tapping his pen on his notebook. He was feeling slightly dizzy but thought nothing of it, he experienced dizzy spells quite frequently because although Alec wouldn't admit it to himself, he was anorexic. He didn't know when he had stopped eating but he assumed it was around the same time that he started self harming,so guessed about the time his life had become the pathetic thing that it is now. His life had been the best thing in the world, he had an amazing family, great friends and a boyfriend how loved him but in the space of just two months everything went down hill... seriously downhill.

The first and worst thing that had happened was that his younger brother, max, had died by being hit by a car whilst walking home from school, it still hurt alec to think about it because it was his fault and then when he thought that his life couldn't get any worse he found out his boyfriend Sebastian had been cheating on him and when alec confronted him about it, well it didn't go well. Alec ending up shutting everyone out. He only survived on self harm and writing songs as his release.

That thought brought him back to the present and he looked at the note on his desk. _write a song about izzy._

 **Magnus**

The party was in full swing, and magnus was loving it, he loved the way people would just let go at this parties and be themselves, even if it was alcohol induced. He smiled and made his way over to the bar, he need a drink, as he walked over to the bar he saw a girl with black hair wearing the most gorgeous black dress and made a mental note to go and ask he about it once he had got himself a drink.

With a vodka and coke in his hand he walked over to the girl in the gold dress who was currently talking to Tessa, one of Magnus's closest friends. Once he got over there he quickly greeted Tessa with a hug and a complement on her stunning blue dress. Then he turned his attention to the other girl, she was very pretty magnus thought, probably a model because how else would she have got an invite to one of his magnificent parties. Magnus held out a glittering hand to the girl, who shook it in return before magnus said 'I love you dress'

'thank you, my brother helped me chose it, im Isabelle by the way'

'Magnus'

'oh I know, in fact I think everyone knows'

Magnus and isabelle got on extremely well, they talked for almost an hour before magnus had to go do his 'hostly duties' as he liked to call them, which pretty much meant going around chatting, dancing and most importantly flirting.

 **Alec**

Alec checked the time on his watch, it read 1:34 am. This was a shock to alec, he had spent nearly four hours trying to write a song about izzy and all he could come up with were depressing songs about his shitty life. _hardly suprising though is it_ he thought _you are completely useless at everything, so why would writing a song about your sister be any different._ Alec sighed and got up from his desk and put his guitar back were he kept it and went into the kitchen. As he walked in he noticed the mountain of marking he had to do, _ugh_ he groaned he had never thought that there would be so much marking to do as a teacher, he taught high school English for goodness sake! He would do it tomorrow he thought, right now he just wanted to take the pain away. With that thought he walked to the bathroom.

 **Magnus**

It wasn't till the very end of the party that magnus saw Isabelle again although she looked significantly worse now than she had before. She was drunk that was a definite. Magnus sighed and walked over to her, he had to make sure she was okay. When he got to her she was trying to unlock her phone but it didn't seem like she was have any luck.

 _'need some help?'_ Magnus said smoothly

 _'I can do it'_ Isabelle said but her words were very slurred

 _'of course you can darling, but might I ask what are you trying to do'_

 _'got to phone Aleccc he's going to pickkk me up'_

 _'Okay well you do that'_ Magnus said as he gently set isabelle down on his sofa and then went to sit by her whilst she phoned this 'alec'.

 **Alec**

Alec was sitting on the floor in his bathroom , dragging his razor cross his wrist. He had used to give reasons for each cut but he thought that it was pointless now, he cut because he was worthless but that reason was not worth just one cut, he had to cut it was his way of coping. He was transfixed by the blood laced his forearm, that's when his phone started buzzing. Usually he would just ignore it when he was cutting, but not tonight because it was properly izzy.

' _Hello'_ Alec said into the phone.

 _'aleccc its your amazing sister, the one and only isabelle'_

wow, alec thought, she really was drunk of her ass

 _'iz your drunk ill come pick you up'_

 _'okay allie see you'_

With that she hung up. Alec got up of the floor and went to his medicine cabinet to get his bandages out. Once he had wrapped up his arms in bandages, he got his keys and left his apartment, it was about a 15 minute drive to were izzy's party was.

 **Magnus**

Magnus was sitting with isabelle waiting for this 'alec' to come, usually he would have just left isabelle to be dealt with by somebody else but he actually liked this girl and desided that he wanted to make sure she was okay. That's when he saw the most gorgoues person he had ever seen. The boy had bright blue eyes and raven black hair- Magnus's favourite combination- but it wasn't just that that made this boy so beautiful it was the way that his hair kept falling in his hair and the way his face showed his emotions so clearly and even that hideous black jumpter he was wearing didn't detract from his beauty. That's when magnus noticed that the boy was headed in his direction.

 **A/N hope you guys enjoyed it, if you did please review, actually even if you hated it please review ;)**

 **Anyway we all know that is going to happen next chapter... MALEC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys :)**

 **Sorry for such a slow update. Writers block and all that.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Alec Pov**

Alec hated parties. He hated the closeness of them, the way that he could never have enough space to breath but most of all he hated the fact that he would flinch when ever someone who was dancing would put their arms up to close to him. This was why Alec had made his plan to get in and out as quickly as possible, however this was already proving difficult as he could not find Isabelle. All Alec wanted to do was be at home cutting, song witing and maybe even marking that bloody English homework, but no he was here, at this stupid party looking for an intoxicated Isabelle. As he was thinking about this, he caught a glimps of Izzy lying down on a leather sofa next to the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen. The man looked up as Alec walked towards them and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks creating that god awful blush.

When he got over there he was immidatly met by Isabelle who got up and stumbled over to him, giving him an enourmous hug before turning (with him in tow ) and saying 'Magnus this is my brotherrr'

 **Magnus pov**

Oh so this was the mysterious Alec, Magnus thought. Well he was cute, that was a definite. 'hi' Magnus said whilst extending a hand out to Alec who promptly jerked away, then blushed and went to shake Magnus's hand.

Well that was weird, Magnus thought, that was when he looked down at their hands, a perfect contrast of pale white and caramel. Wow he need to get layed if he so transfixed by the contrast of their hands. Alec coughed and awkwardly pulled his hand away. Alec then set down his worn out, faded black bag and turned his attention to Isabelle. Magnus was glad about this though because it gave him an opportunity to really take in Alec's beauty.

 **Alec pov**

Alec had turned his attention to Isabelle after his awkward hand shake with Magnus, god why did he have to flinch everytime someone even came close to him. Well you know why that awful voice in his head responed, its because of Sebastian and what he did. Alec shook that thought out of his head he had to focus on Isabelle and getttig her home safely, he could wallow in his worthlessness later. 'Iz we need to go now okay'

'but allie I don wanna' she slurred 'I wanna stay here, im the life of the patyyy'

'Izzy' Alec said before he was hit with a wave of dizziness, he should have know that barely eating and then cutting before he came to pit up Isabelle was a bad idea, oh well he thought, there was nothing he would do about it now. Alec collected himself and ignored the worried glance Magnus gave him, again returning his focus to Izzy 'the party's over, lets go, we are overstaying our welcome'

With that Alec pulled Izzy up to standing , however as he did this another wave of dizziness hit him and he stumbled back. It was Magnus's fast reactions that stopped him falling over. Alec was acutely aware of Magnus's hands on his waist steading him.

 **Magnus pov**

Luckily Magnus got to the blue eyed boy before he fell, he really was very wobbley on his feet, but Magnus just dismissed this as fatigue it was 2 am after all. However Magnus still insisted that he be allowed to walk Isabeele and her brother to his car. He claimed it was because it was the right thing to do, being the host and all, but really it was just an excuse to see Alec for just a little bit longer.

Once Isabelle and Alec had driven away, Magnus returned to his apartment which look as it had been hit by a bomb. Magnus desided that he would clean it up tomorrow but for now he would just enjoy yet another lonely night. Magnus trudged towards his bathroom singing fallen angel _again_ and thinking about how someone's eyes could be so blue. He didn't even notice the black worn out bag sitting by his sofa.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry it was such a slow moving chapter! I don't really know what direction to go with this Malec wise so if you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews :)**

 **Also, off topic, but any of you guys likes art please check out my instagram - thephotographyof_art**


End file.
